liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Wikipedia
This article includes parody and satire as well as factual information. Wikipedia is an online encyclopedia founded by Karl Rove under the pseudonym Jimbo Wales. While it professes to be freely editable by everyone, in fact every edit made on the website has been overseen by the Conservative Party. If a user attempts to enter information that the party deems too liberal or leftist they will receive the message "database locked" and will then be rounded up and framed for drug possession. In a scientific study by real scientists, Wikipedia was determined to be 94% more conservative than the American public. Wikipedia is also filled with flamers who are obsessed with eradicating anything that could be considered a copyright violation no matter how tedious and removing any content that so much as smells like it could make someone smile. Conservapedia hates Wikipedia because the people there are even worse hate mongering conservatives than Wikipedia and they would like it to be even more conservative than it is. More than 50% wikipedia users come from the United States, hence naturally there is a systematic pro-America bias in wikipedia. Most of them are neoliberals, thus wikipedia actually is a neoliberal propaganda website. Anyone who is left-leaning and who comes from a country which is negative towards the US foreign policy faces regular harassment in wikipedia. Any article which is negative towards the United States comes under instant attack by pro-America propagandists. Wikipedia terminology # NPOV: a dogma created to impose conservative and libertarian POV and to suppress information which can be considered liberal. # POV pusher: any editor who imposes his Point of View on Wikipedia articles. However conservative and libertarian propagandists rarely get labeled as POV pusher. Generally this term is used in Wikipedia to label the editors who oppose conservative and neoliberal propaganda and misinformation, while in Conservapedia they get labeled as communists, socialists, leftists or liberals. # Consensus: discussion among editors is supposed to result in consensus, which theoretically will help establish a Neutral Point of View in articles. In practice, consensus is the dominant POV i.e. conservative POV in most cases. # Administrators: they are the followers of the cult figure Jimmy Wales and fire anyone who they see not favorable for his dictatorship. # Arbitration committee: death squad of Wikipedia. Mainly liberals are fired by the help of the Arbitration committee. However some times a few conservatives are also fired to make others believe that wikipedia is "neutral". Content Wikipedia claims to have twenty times the content of Encyclopedia Britainica sic, but in fact majority of their content is about minor video game and Pokemon characters with some politics related articles most of which are written from conservative POV. Below is a breakdown of their total content: # User boxes: 10% # Minor video game characters: 30% # Conservative and neoliberal propaganda: 20% # Anti-American rants: 0% (regardless of Andrew Schlafly's claims) # Liberal bias: 0% # Podcasts that no one listens to: 5% # Misinformation: 10% # Frivolous claims: 5% # Brainwashing material for recruits to the Storm Trooper Army of the New World Order: 20% Category:Wikipedia